Captain America (MCU)
Captain Steven "Steve" Rogers, codename Captain America, is a WW2 veteran, supersoldier, and former Avengers. Being the field leader of the Avengers, Rogers has taken part in many important battles to defend Earth, most notably against Loki's Centauri invasion and Thanos. Rogers grew up during the Great Depression alongside his best friend Bucky Barnes. When the US entered WW2, he tried to enlist several times but was rejected due to his poor health. Allied German scientist Doctor Abraham Erskine admired the spirit and tenacity of Steve and kindly signed him up for "Project: Rebirth", a project to develop the perfect soldier to fight the Axis forces. While the project was a success in turning Rogers into a supersoldier, Dr. Erskine got assassinated shortly after. Originally being put in use as a propaganda tool, Rogers proved his worth when breaking out captured US forces from a Hydra facility. Rogers was shown to be an effective soldier but was eventually forced to crash a Hydra plane which was going to bomb the US into a glacier. He survived the crash however and was unfrozen in 2011. Though this was shocking for the soldier, he continued to fight threats to both the US and the Earth as an Avenger, Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Division (SHIELD) agent and later vigilante after being forced to go into hiding due to disagreeing with the Slakovia accords. After the battle against Thanos, Rogers returned all the Infinity Stones to their respective places in time before settling down in the past to live the life he missed out on due to his cryostasis. Now an elderly man, Rogers handed the iconic shield and the Captain America mantel to his friend and fellow Avenger Sam Wilson. Battle vs. Big Boss (by Laquearius) TBW Winner: Big Boss Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Disregarded Battles Battles here were deemed to be unfair or otherwise not in accordance with wiki standards, and have been removed from the statuses of the warriors and displayed below. Battle vs. Bane (Nolanverse) (by MilitaryBrat) Battle Midnight, Gotham city.The military has decided to send in one of they're own in to stop the terror in Gotham. They want to send in the best they got. They contact Nick Fury to send in Captain America. Using a C-17, they drop the Captain into Gotham with one purpose. Kill Bane, save Gotham's citizens, and get the hell out of there. "Sir, a plane just flew over us" "Really? Was it another food drop?" "No, we think we saw a person drop into the city" "Wayne." And in a fit of rage he kills the messenger. Almost immediately after dropping into Gotham and gaining his bearings Captain is surrounded by Bane's men with AK-47's and H&K G36c's. "Mr. Wayne. I thought I had broken you" "You didn't break me Bane" Captain America says. "Your not Bruce Wayne." "Your right, i'm Steve Rogers. Also known as Captain America. And I'm here to kill you Bane." "Well I can't let that happen then" Captain America gets ready to throw a punch at Bane but is knocked unconcious by the butt of the AK of one of Bane's men. 3 hours later...... "Wake up Rogers." "Where am I?" "Your in my main area of operation." Captain America has been brought to the underground lair where Jim Gordon found himself. But this time he is prevented from rolling into the sewer by steel plates welded against the guardrails. "We are going to take you to the pit." Captain America thinks to himself as Bane is talking "the pit, that doesn't sound like such a good place. I can escape this place easy. I know all about Bane. This should be easy." "...and if you are thinking of escaping, you won't. only one person has ever escaped the pit. And I know all about you too Mr Rogers." "What?" "Steve Rogers, formerly of Brooklyn New York, was recomended for the super soldier program by Dr. Abraham Erskine who was gunned down in the lab after you were a success. Frozen in ice near the end of the war and thawed out in 2011. There's much more to you as you know but you already know that." Suddenly Rogers sidesweeps Bane off his feet. "You think like a man, now lets see if you can fight like one." Bane grabs a henchman's CZ-75 and shoots it at Rogers who deflects the bullet from his shield he just grabbed from another henchman. From cover of his shield he blindly fires his M1911A1 and manages to hit some of Bane's henchmen. Bane is hit but his mask prevents him from feeling the gunshot wound in his arm. Rogers, hoping to gain an advantage throws his shield at Bane which seemingly knocks him out. Rogers catches his shield as it flys back to him and exits the sewers. "I have to get to my extraction point." he thinks as he reloads his pistol. But some of Bane's henchmen are on the path to it and uses a good amount of ammo killing them. Then suddenly Bane appears from a building behind him. Rogers attempts to fire at him in the streets but finds he's out of ammo. Bane gets to Rogers while he's reloading and grabs his shield. Rogers attempts a headbutt but fails to make any impression on Bane's stamina.Bane then breaks Rogers' left kneecap with a savage kick to it, then throws his shield away and breaks the neck of the first Avenger. "Child's play" Bane says as he walks away to get the Captain's shield. "Interesting weapon you have here." WINNER: Bane Epilouge At S.H.I.E.L.D., Nick Fury is observing the fight between Rogers and bane through a series of video cameras, traffic cameras and the Predator drones. As he sees Rogers get his neck broken, he makes a call to Agent Maria Hill. "Agent Hill, Rogers is down I repeat Rogers is down." "Roger that sir, did we have a second option in defeating Bane?" "We did, but he's locked up in a prison cell. We'll get Cobb to give him what he needs to escape." "Cobb? As in the dream guy?" "Yes that's who I mean. Now get to it Agent Hill." "How would Cobb escape the prison then?" "We'll help him with that." Expert's Opinion TBA To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Master Chief (by So-Pro Warrior) On Earth during World War II Captain America has just finished destroying a HYDRA base and is on his way out all of a sudden he hears a loud noise come from inside the building and thinks that their could be some HYDRA survivors he can take to interrogate and heads back in. However it isn't any HYDRA survivor but the SPARTAN-II super soldier John-117 also known as "Master Chief". "Cortana where are we" Chief asks "Trying to get some coordinates. It looks like where somewhere in Germany though," "How did we get here the last thing I remember is you waking me because the Forward Unto Dawn was under attack and the next thing I know we'er here" Meanwhile Captain America has drawn his Shield and Colt M1911 and then begins to hear someone talking he looks around the corner into the hangar and sees a strange man wearing Green armor and jumps out. "Freeze HYDRA scum" Chief quickly takes out his M6G pisotl and both Super Soldiers stare down their sights at each other. "Who are you and do I look like a big monster with hundreds of heads" "Very funny and the name's Captain America surely you have heard of me by now" "Actually no I haven't" Master Chief replies "It doesn't matter, now surrender and I promise you that you won't be interrogated badly" Captain America says "Chief he might be from a Insurrectionist group we should be careful more might be in the area" Cortana says Just then another rumble shakes the building and while Captain America looks up to see if any rubble might fall on him Chief fires a shot a Cap but Cap quickly reacts blocking the shot with his Shield. "So that's how it's going to be alright then" Captain America says Cap quickly fires 4 rounds at Chief but to his surprise Chief is still standing and then sees some sort of yellow outline on his armor. Chief then fires 3 more rounds at Cap but Cap once again blocks the shots with his Shield and then tosses it at Chief which hits Chief in the head and as Cap catches it Chief justs rolls his head back at Cap like nothing happened. "Did he just throw a shield at me" Chief asks Cortana "I think he just did" "Well that was a bad mistake" Chief then charges at Cap and Cap raises his shield and Chief lands a powerful punch making Captain America crash agaisnt the wall all dazed from the strike. "You got a punch I will give you that" Chief then charges and fires his last rounds at Cap who justs blocks the shots and fires his last rounds of the M1911 and Chief's shields protect him and both warriors discard their side arms and as Chief closes in Cap at the right moment dodges and hits Chief in the face with the Shield knocking him back. "I'm really getting tireds of this guy and his shield" and pulls out his MA5C and as Cap charges Chief jumps up and starts firing down towards Cap but Cap slides on his knees and blocks the shots and as Chief lands on his feet Cap quickly turns around and tosses his Shield and Chief ducks down and is about to fire at Cap until the Shield comes back and hits him on the back of the head knocking him face first towards the floor. "Cortana what is this guys shield made off" Chief asks "All I know is that it's made of some really powerful metal and it somehow acts as a boomerang you better be careful Chief" Cortana says Chief gets a idea and puts his MA5C on his back and charges at Cap and Cap gets ready to fight back. Soon Chief uses his armor to increase his speed and strength and once again lands a punch at Cap's shield knocking back Cap again from the force of the impact. Cap quickly recovers and tosses his Shield which Chief easily dodges and as the Shield comes back around Chief catches it and looks back at Cap but Cap puches Chief and loses both the Shield and his MA5C as Chief gets up Cap quickly knees Chief in the face and then kicks him making Chief slide across the floor. Cap locates his M1911 and quickly reloads it and aims at Chief and starts firing. Chief quickly dodges the shots and gets behind a wall for cover. He quickly thinks and then puches the wall which flies at Captain America who narrowly dodges it and turns to see Master Chief puching Cap in the face. Cap sees that he is close to his Shield but Chief sees this and quickly goes to Cap grabbing him by the legs and tosses him away form the Shield. Chief then quickly rolls to his MA5C and as Captain America stands up Chief has reloaded his gun and fires at Captain America. Captain America is then riddled with bullets and drops down dead. Chief then goes over to Cap's shield and seeing it as a good weapon he could use in his battles he decides to take it and use it. Master Chief then walks out of the building. Epilouge 2 Hours Later.... US forces arrive at the HYDRA base to find out why Captain America hadn't arrived at the rendezvous point and soon see the what was left of the base and Captain America. "Get on the radio tell Col. Phillips we found the Cap" a Sergeant orders "Yes sir" a Private replies "Tell him that Cap is KIA." Winner: Master Chief Expert's Opinion This was a really close battle but in the end both were excellent super soldiers and while Captain America had the Iconic shield of his to protect all of Chief's bullets. What won the battle for Chief was that he had the better protection with the Armor covering his entire body and it has a shield, not to mention it increases his strength, speed, reflexes and other things. Cap's Shield only cover a small portion and when he tosses it he is vulnerable as he has no armor to protect him with. So Chief won because of his better protection. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:World War Warriors Category:Special Forces Warriors Category:North American Warriors Category:Movie Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Covert Warriors Category:Counter-Terrorism Warriors Category:Marvel Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Alien Fighters Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Alternate History Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Criminal Warriors Category:Time Travelers Category:Future Warriors